


i just wanna make you feel okay

by sstargays



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [1]
Category: Asgardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Gamora, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, ThorQuill Week, he probably gives great hugs, look at all those muscles, specifically from thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstargays/pseuds/sstargays
Summary: Peter is sad a lot lately.Ever since Gamora left, he never really felt whole. Sure, Thor, as annoying as he can be, is a good replacement for now, but he'd like to get her back somehow, and hopefully soon.For now, he's on a special trip, just with Thor.





	i just wanna make you feel okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Thorquill Week 2019!  
> Day 1: Things we Enjoy
> 
> im so excited dkskkxkskx
> 
> also i don't write fluff that much so just bear with me here

Peter is sad a  _ lot _ lately.

Ever since Gamora left, he never really felt whole. Sure, Thor, as annoying as he can be (but who is he to say who's annoying?), is a good replacement for now, but he'd like to get her back somehow, and hopefully soon.

For now, he's on a special trip,  _ just _ with Thor.

And he's gotta say, he's pulled himself back together since their last mission. He's been working out, and Peter hates that he's so muscular again.

Peter walks into the cockpit of his ship, his head down and his arms crossed. As always, Thor walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, that same wide grin on his face as always.

"Lord of Stars! It's lovely to see you out of your room this morning," he says excitedly. Once he saw Peter's face, though, he knits his brows together, frowning just slightly. "Are you alright, Quill? You look sad."

Peter nods and grabs Thor's wrist, taking his hand off his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine, man. Don't worry about it."

Thor, although he is the sweetest person Peter knows besides Mantis, does know when someone wants to be left alone. He takes his hand back and sits in the cockpit gazing out the window at the stars. Gods, they were beautiful. He takes a deep breath to prepare for the oncoming assault of words to himself and turns to Peter again. "Come sit with me. The stars look lovely this morning."

Peter rolls his eyes, but sits next to Thor as he turns back to the window. He wasn't wrong, they were definitely beautiful. He would happily stay here forever if it meant all he does is stare at the stars. Peter doesn't realize Thor is talking to him until he calls his name. His  _ first _ name, even.

"Huh? Sorry, it's the view," Peter explains, finally turning back to the god. "I've been doing this since I was ten with the Ravagers and I still find a way to be amazed by the stars."

Thor scoffs, standing and extending a hand out to him, smiling. "I've got a pretty good view myself, Quill. You look too good not to dance with, so what do you say?"

Peter stammers a bit, trying to find the words to say yes. "Oh, I- I don't know, I don't dance the way you do."

Thor laughs, that deep rumble Peter can feel in his own chest. "Nonsense, I can teach you how to dance the way we did on Asgard. You can teach me how you Midgardians dance too, Lord of Stars!" He gives the brunette a wide smile, and Peter sighs, taking his hand and letting Thor pull him up. And God, is he strong. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally pulled him in to a kiss.

"You want music?" Peter questions. "I can find something you might like." The second he finishes his sentence, however, Thor's already waltzing, and Peter doesn't know how to do this, so he trips a lot. Thor always catches him, either by his wrist or around his waist or shoulders. Either way, he's fast and acts like he likes to see him trip, just so he can smile and tell him he's doing great or hold him to his chest.

By the time they're done, Peter's tired, and really doesn't want to dance anymore for now. He smirks and sits back down, turning to face Thor instead of the stars this time. "You're a great dancer, you know. Maybe better than Gamora…" Peter trails off and looks down at his lap, his hand over his eyes. It's clear he's crying now, and Thor frowns, biting his lip.

He kneels in front of Peter, taking his hand away and wiping his tears. "Hey… Peter, don't worry, we'll find her soon. You need a hug?" Peter tries not to give in, but he nods and drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around the god's shoulders and sobbing into his chest. Thor winds his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap as his hands tangle in his hair just slightly.

After a few minutes (definitely closer to ten, but who's keeping track at this point?), Peter pulls back, eyes red and puffy and cheeks wet with tears. Thor opens his mouth to speak, but that's when Peter kisses him, letting his nails dig into his shoulders because he knows Thor can handle it. Thor can handle anything and everything. He hates that about him. He hates everything about him, from his stupid perfect eyes to his muscular stomach to his strong arms that are oh-so-good at hugging to his calming smile.

Thor is caught off guard for just a moment, but he smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist again and kisses back softly, doing his very best to keep him calm and let him let all his sadness out into this kiss. Peter eventually pulls away, after kissing him for longer than he meant to, and rests his forehead on Thor's shoulder.

"Peter, don't worry. We'll find her. It'll be okay, I promise." Thor speaks in his regular soft, calming tone, pressing soft kisses to Peter's temple, making him smile just a little.

Peter lifts his head off his shoulder, taking Thor's face in his hands. "I think I can live without her for a little longer."


End file.
